


The Kiss

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:58:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Roman Reigns bets his best friends,  Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins, to share a kiss together during a drunken game of truth or dare.





	The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> DONT FORGET TO HIT THAT KUDOS BUTTON IF YA LIKE WHATCHA SEE! ♡♥ xD

Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins & Roman Reigns were all playing a drunken game of truth or date, when one of them dared the other to kiss...

"Huh?" Dean said, honestly not hearing the dare - he was so consumed in his beer.

"I said..." Roman said, getting annoyed by his lack of involvement in the game so far, "I want you to kiss Seth." He finished, snatching the beer can from his hand.

"I... I really don't know if that's such a good ide-" Seth said, before getting interrupted by his shaggy haired  
friend.

"Yeah, I think that'd be too awkwar-" Dean said, but was unable to finish his sentence due to The Big Dog.

"Alright! I guess I win then..." Roman said, getting out his wallet from his pocket - these 2 owe him $100 a piece.

"Wait!" Seth said, biting his bottom lip, "I'll do it..." He added, unable to even make eye contact with the man he has to now kiss.

"Fine." Dean muttered, he was the poorest one out of the 3 guys, so he really couldn't afford losing this bet.

Seth was the first one to make a move, getting up from his seat on the couch to sit face-to face with Dean on the floor.

Dean then took a deep breath, and planted a meaningless kiss on the CrossFitter, but after he noticed that he didn't push him away, he decided to take things a step further by sticking his tongue in his mouth.

Now that's when Seth decided to back away from him.

"Okay, you boys really didn't have to do it for that long..." Roman said, before bursting into laughter.

Roman then throw $200 on the table, since he lost the bet, and said his goodbyes to his best friends, before heading home - it was a long night.

So, that left just Dean & Seth together with bottles of beer scattered across the living room, and them staring blankly at the door that Roman just went through, that is, until Dean decided to break the ice, but Seth beat him to it.

"Tongue, Dean... really?!" Seth said, slightly laughing, "You really were drunk, huh?" He added, picking up his jacket before leaving.

"I wasn't really that drunk, Seth..." Dean thought to himself, in fact, he felt like he'd never been more sober in his life during that kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> yall thank you for reading my fanfic! ♡ :D this truly does bring me much happiness! ♥ :)


End file.
